Healing Her Heart
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: HunterAmy oneshot. Amy's heart get broken and Hunter will do just about anything to put it back together.


**Healing her heart.**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter and Amy.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Author's note: Since my first one-shot story was a success, I decided to write another on a couple who I think would make a good couple on the show.**

**Also, this story does contain sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Vince McMahon and the World Wrestling Entertainment owns them.**

**Summary: Amy's heart gets broken and Hunter will do just about anything to put it back together.**

**XXX**

Amy Christine Dumas cried her eyes out back in her locker room.How could this happen? How could Matt Hardy, the man she loved would just break her heart like that and never looked back?

When he said that he loved someone else, her whole world shattered.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes with her hand, she knewshe had to be strong. She had to move on, for the sake of not breaking down again.

Amy grabbed her things and walked out with her head held high. No, she was not gonna break down again. After all, life goes on.

She was just a foot away from the exit door when she ran into someone very large, very warm and very male. When she looked up into the eyes of Hunter Hearst Helmsley, her heart stopped beating and her face turned bright red.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Hunter asked as he crossed his arms.

She lowered her head down. "I'm leaving this place. There's too much going on for me to stay here."

He stared at her. "Does that have anything to do with Matt Hardy?"

Amy shot her head up and glared at him. "Why did you have to mention his name? I hate him! He broke my heart and stomped on it! I hate him so much, for once, I'd wish he die!"

Hunter raised his hands up. "Hey, don't take my head off. I didn't mean to say it that way. Besides, I think he was stupid to ever hurt you like that."

Her face softened when he said that. Maybe Hunter wasn't so bad after all. She dropped her things down on the floor and proceeded to cry right in front of him. She just couldn't help it.

"Man, he really must've hurt you real bad. You better come with me before this gets out of hand," Hunter said before he grabbed her things and escortedher out of the hallway.

Amy looked back and saw Matt kissing the new woman in his life. She tried her hardest not to cry but it was tough. She ran away before he could even look her way.

Following Hunter back to his dressing room, she felt somewhat at ease with him. His face were filled with concern so she couldn't lash out at him like that. Besides, from the way he looked, Hunter felt like he could kick Matt's ass.

Amy laughed as she thought about the possibility.

"Nice to see you're laughing again, lady," Hunter said as he turned to face her. Then, he smiled.

It was no secret he was so handsome. His eyes were chocolate brown and his smile could melt her heart. Why didn't she think of him like this before?

Wait, yes she did. What Matt didn't know was the fact her and the 'Game' were secretly dating each other. Even though he hurt her first.

The door opened to his dressing room so she walked through. Hunter trailed behind her, dropping her things right by the door and closing it all the way.

Without a second to lose, Amy leaped in his arms and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Hunter ripped her shirt off, amazed to see she wasn't wearing a bra. His large hands engulfed her breasts, his fingers tweaking her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned.

He then ran his fingers through her red hair, amazed to feel how soft it was.

"I wanna see your expressions by the mirror. Come on," Hunter said before he carried her over there.

Within time, their clothes were gone and his body was pressed against hers. Amy kissed him with so much passion, she thought she was gonna pass out.

"Enough of this! I want you. Now!" Hunter declared before he turned her around and plunged deep inside of her.

She never thought he would do her from the back. It was something new for her to get used to. Thank God no one was here to witness this.

Her face scrunched up in pain as they moved together. Hunter dropped feathery kisses on her neck and shoulders, glad to see the drugged expression on her face. They kissed with full force, their tongues playing tag. She flushed with excitement at what was happening.

Amy couldn't take it anymore she carefully turned him over on his back. Then she grabbed a chair nearby and sat him down on it. Without warning, she straddled him and slid down on his member inch by inch, moaning as they joined together. Hunter was so HUGE but she didn't care. He felt so good inside of her.

Up and down, she moved against him, feeling him go deeper and deeper inside. Amy was moaning, screaming and panting, feeling her orgasm coming strong. She whipped her body against his in a spasm of pleasure.

Hunter grabbed her ass with his hands and pounded harder and faster into her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly at the erotic torture she was getting from him.

Finally, she exploded in white hot bliss. Hunter groaned in her ear when he came too. Amy was too sore too move so she just stayed in his arms and laid her head against his chest.

Breathing heavily, Hunter kissed her forehead and smiled. He knew she was gonna come to him. He just didn't know it was gonna be so soon.

Amy looked up at him and smiled. She then reached up and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Thank you for healing my heart," she said before she fell asleep in his arms.

Hunter just smiled.

**Please review!**


End file.
